One type of a known jewelry holder is in the form of a container with relatively high sides and back walls and a top that is hinged to the back wall to permit access into the container. Earring stands are fixed to the bottom of the container. A particular problem with this type of jewelry holder is that it is very difficult to insert and remove the jewelry from the stands because the side walls and hinged top limit the amount of space available.
Yet another type of jewelry holder proposes racks that slide into a box-like container having a single open side. Again, a problem with this type of jewelry holder is that because the racks are designed as an integral part of the box-like container when the racks are removed from the container, the racks cannot be placed on a horizontal surface without falling over. In addition, because there is only one open side, access to the jewelry located inside the container is limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,184, invented by the present inventor and hereby incorporated by reference discloses a jewelry holder with a plurality of movable earring stands that are positioned on a base. The base is in the form of a box with an open front that slidably receives drawer. The top of the base is provided with a plurality of grooves that slidably receive the earring stands. The stands include a pair of supports joined by a substantially horizontal cross-piece that has at least one aperture sized to receive a post or stem of an earring. The stands include a base that is sized to slidably fit within the grooves in the base. Alternatively, clip-on earrings may be directly clipped onto the crosspiece. The drawer is limited in the amount of jewelry it can store.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a jewelry chest that can hold a large amount of jewelry in an organized fashion that allows a user to have direct and easy access to the jewelry contained therein. In addition, it is desirable to provide a jewelry chest and box that makes visual inspection of the items contained therein easy. In addition, it is desirable to provide a jewelry chest and box that groups like items together.